That should be me
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: A Niley future songfic....


That should be me

Nick´s POV:

I was on my way to another concert with Joe, Kevin and their wifes Dani and Demi, uhm yeah Joe kinda married Demi last year....

A part of me was sad becasue tonight is the last day od our „This Is the End- Tour 2016"...

After 10 years of fame and fortune we finally came to the point where we decide it would be best to let go...

Everyone had their own life now..

Danielle was pregnant with their first child, she was currently 8 months pregnant and i couldn´t be happier for them, they always wanted a kid and now it´s finally happening...It´s going to be a little girl and i´m going to be an uncle in less then a month...

Joe and Demi were now happily married and moved to Beverly Hills after their marriage.

They´re wishing for a child, too and i hope it works cause that would make Demi and Joe the happiest persons alive.

As for me, i´m probably , heck no i don´t know what i´m going to do after the last tour ends tonight, i have no freakin idea...

Suddenly Demi´s mobile phone beebed and i recognized the ringtone as a matter of fact..Gift of a Friend. Mileys ringtone.

Demi looked at me for a moment and answered, i could hear screaming on the other line

„DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON, put me on speaker like NOOOOW!"

„Nighthawk, calm down and you´re on speaker so go on"

„He proposed, Demz, he finally proposed, after so long, omg, i´m getting married, AHHHHHHHH"  
„OMG,OMG, I´m so HAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY for youuuu, gos i can´t believe it"

„Congrats Miles", i heard my brothers and Dani saying before they all looked at me, sorrow reflecting in their eyes

„mhhh yeah congrats Miley, i´m really happy for you", i said lying through my teets..

„Thanks Nick, well um i have to go, i need to go back, i kinda left Liam standing there in the middle of the proposal to call you"

„Seriously Miley, get your butt back in there"

„Yeah, Yeah bye bye Dragon, bye guys, bye Dani"

„Bye", everyone mumbled.

I couldn´t believe it, no she can´t, before i even realied it, Demi had wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort me,

„Why, why, why" i repeated and repeated

„Nick, i´m so sorry, i really am,i always thought she would turn right"

„Demi, I love her, even after all this years, i still love her"

I broke into uncontrolable sobs and everyone did a grouphug to comfort me...

This is why i love them so much,

Demi always knows what to say, she´s always there for me,

Joe always knows how to cheer me up,

Dani has the greatest advices ever,

and Kevin is the best big brother ever, he always knows how to make things better....

The car ride was silent after that, the tears still stuck on my face.

I couldn´t believe,Miley, my Miley was getting married to another men,

pshh, not a man, a freakin Australian monkey, grrrr.

I clenched my teeth, and Demi once again grabbed my hand once again to show her comfort, oh how i loved that girl, she was the best sister ever.

„Nick, are you sure you can handle the concert tonight?"

I didn´t know how to answer that, i seriously couldn´t.

I´m down, i´m at my final point right now, i didn´t think i could pull up with thousands of scremaing fans, playing our songs, her songs...

yeah her songs, almost every freakin song on every single CD was about her and our fights, breakups, our life....

i seriously didn´t know....

but i needed to do it for our fans, we´re where we are now thanks to them, thanks to her, once again, she made us famous, she´s the reason were wealthy, we´re famous, we have fortunate lifes... dang it..all leads back to her...

„Demi, i don´t know, i might break down right on stage, but i might not, but i need to do it for our fans, thanks to them i´m where i´m now."

„You sure?", Kevin asked, concered written all over his face.

„Yeah", with that it grew quiet again.

Dani snuggled up to Kevin and Demi snuggled up to Joe, they were cute together, but sometimes it was just too much, they were happy and i was not...

i pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and i began to write, to write about her, him, us, my feelings, after about 30 minutes i was done. I didn´t know waht to do with it, i only knew it had a part of my broken heart in it...

Soon enough we pulled up in the venue of the area...LA, baby, my mood was turned up again. I loved being on stage, i practically jumped out of the limo, followed by the others..

the were laughing like crazy, happy for me, that i pulled my broken heart aside for a while...

It was near the end of the concert and our encore was supposed to be „Live to Party", our musicians already starting the music, but before i even could realize what i was doing, i spoke into the mic and the music stopped

„Hey guys, how´s it going? We´re supposed to sing „Live to Party" now as our encore, but i wanted to share something with you tonight, take it at my last present for you guys", I paused, looking over at the others, who looked terrified, afraid of what i´m going to do, i pulled my lips towards the mich again and continued to speak „On our way to the area, i wrote a song, after revealling some for me, personally, sshocking news and i want you guys to hear it, this will be the only time, you´ll hear this so, if this special person sees, this, i don´t want to hurt you, i want you to be happy, but i just need to let it out".

I could already feel the tears streaming down my face but i didn´t care, as i began to sing, i could hear everyone gasping, holding their breath, i think i never had such a quiet concert

**Everybody's laughin in my mind  
Rumors spreadin 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way i can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me **

By now, i was crying my heart out on stage, i didn´t care anymore, everyone already knew i loved her, and never gonna stop loving her,

i clenched onto the mich and made my way to the edge of the stage

**  
Cause baby i didn't.**

[Chorus]  
That should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me

That should be me, feelin your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, i cant go on  
Til you believe that that should be me.

That should be me. 

Memories of our time together flashed through my mind, the park, our first kiss, me holding her hand, the first time we shared an „I Love You", i clenched onto my shirt, crying histarically, but i still continued to sing, it needed to be said... ****

You said you needed a little time  
From my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time  
To have me replaced  


**  
Did you think that i wouldn't see you  
Out at the movies  
What you doing to me  
You're taking him to where we used to go  
Now if you're tryna break my heart  
It's working cause you know **

Memories of her and him going to our special place: Pinkberry, that was always our place and now you go with him....****

That that should be me, holdin your hand  
**That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me**

That should be me, feelin your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, i cant go on  
Til you believe that should be me.

I need to know should i fight for love  
Or disarm  
Its getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart 

i fought for you, but i lost,

my pain is too much, it´s taking over me...****

**That should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me**

That should be me, feelin your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, i cant go on  
Til you believe that that should be me.

Holdin your hand  
That should be me  
The one makin you laugh, Oh baby  
Oh!  
That should be me, yeahh.  
That should be me, givin you flowers  
that should be me, talking for hours  
That should be me, that should be me

That should be me  
Never shoulda let you go.  
I never shoulda let you go.  
That should be me  
**I never shoulda let you go.  
That should be me.**

That should be me waiting for you, walking down the aisle...

you know it, you know that that should be me,

but you still break my heart....


End file.
